


Cash on the side

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Series: KuroDai Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: Tobio watches too much TV. Alternate title: how Kuroo lost his dignity. In a cute way, but lost it nevertheless.





	Cash on the side

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2016. Old stuff, but why not post it here too? I'm trying to motivate myself a little ~~, but so far it doesn't work T_T~~
> 
> Original ask from Anaka237: [KuroDai drabble based on the 3rd story of this picture: ristay@deviantart@com/art/When-I-was-little-Part-I-419389086 where Daichi's daughter/son is this little brat and Kuroo's the one whose cleavage was devastated :D Please?](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/post/137955764476/kurodai-drabble-based-on-the-3rd-story-of-this)

Tobio’s eyes are a kaleidoscope of festival lights and bright, intense colors - he seems dazed and if not for the fact that Kuroo is holding his hand, he would probably get lost while studying paper cranes at one of the stalls.

Daichi is near the food stands, talking and laughing with some old acquaintance of his, while simultaneously ordering snacks for the three of them. Kuroo feels a slight tug on his fingers and looks down. Tobio’s big, dark eyes stare at him questioningly, index finger pointing to a tree with branches heavy from the abundance of wishing strips.

“What’s that, Tetsu-nii?”

“This is a place where you can make a wish, Tobio-chan. And if you pray hard enough it will come true,” he grins at the wonder in Tobio’s gaze, affectionately ruffling the hair on top of boy’s head. Kuroo thinks that his long (and sometimes clumsy) efforts in acquiring both Daichi’s affection and Tobio’s trust were absolutely worth it. The way Tobio looks at him sometimes, with so much hope and awe, is the best thing in the world (ex aequo with Daichi looking at him as if Kuroo is the most wonderful person he’s ever met). The moment of comfortable silence between them is interrupted by a rather loud gurgling sound.

“Tetsu-nii, I’m hungry,’ Tobio states, staring at the candies on the nearest stand with such intensity it’s almost scary. But given the fact that his father is just as intense about the things he likes, Kuroo supposes he should blame the genes

Kuroo’s eyes flick back to where Daichi is, and he obviously is having lots of fun talking. Deciding not to disturb him, Kuroo reaches inside his pockets only to find them empty. Damn, here goes his chance at establishing his position as the cool parent (for future reference, Kuroo reminds himself).

He crouches down so that he and Tobio are on the same eye-level.

“Tobio-chan, can you go to your dad and tell him to check his bag for my wallet?”

The boy nods and quickly dashes to Daichi’s side, grabbing at his father’s hand, forcing him to lean down and hear him out. Daichi patiently listens to the request and rummages through his things. He doesn’t find Kuroo’s wallet though, and instead, he gives Tobio couple of bills from his own money. The boy looks at them as if trying to estimate how many candies he’s going to buy with them. After a solid minute of pondering over his options, he folds them all in half and goes back to Kuroo. With a gesture of his small hand, Tobio beckons Kuroo to crouch to his eye-level one more time.

Kuroo does as he is told. Tobio takes advantage of the fact that two buttons of Kuroo’s shirt are unbuttoned and slides the money into his cleavage.

“Go get yourself something nice,” Tobio says, visibly proud of himself and when Kuroo hears Daichi’s booming laughter, he starts to laugh himself. The situation is both ridiculous and endearing. The boy seems a little confused but doesn’t asks questions about his caretakers’ weird behavior. Kuroo takes Tobio into his arms, lifting him up and patting his head. He takes the money, giving them back to Tobio.

“I will count on you to buy me something nice,” he smiles, then adds, more to himself than to anyone else: “We will need to put a password on the TV, huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
